


Dream Within a Dream

by Elle Blessingway (elle_blessing)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_blessing/pseuds/Elle%20Blessingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of crossover drabbles and ficlets. Fandom, pairing and character combinations represented thus far can be viewed at the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1976193/navigate">chapter index</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [TVD/HP] Dance With the Devil (Damon Salvatore/Pansy Parkinson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandoms:** The Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Damon Salvatore/Pansy Parkinson  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** TVD/HP crossover, swearing.  
>  **Notes:** First crossover! ;D

She was beautiful with long dark hair, moonlight skin and a petite, curvaceous figure she didn’t even try to hide, not with the skin-tight jeans and thigh-high leather boots that didn’t fit small town Mystic Falls at all. But there were many beautiful women Damon had stalked in his ridiculously long life. Beautiful women were a dime a dozen, easily had, and there was no reason to be interested in this particular one. She was no Elena, no Katherine. But she was beautiful, disinterested, and if he wasn’t entirely mistaken - hostile. The fire in her eyes when their gazes met was anything but friendly.  
  
His flippant wink only caused her to dismiss him entirely and he watched, interest piqued, as she strode purposefully for the bar’s exit.  
  
She’d practically _invited_ him to follow her, had seduced him by walking down the alley where no one would see. “Haven’t you heard it’s dangerous to walk around in alleyways after dark, princess?”  
  
She didn’t turn around right away and Damon took a moment to admire the snug fit of her black jeans, but then she spun on the stiletto heel of her boot to face him.  
  
Pansy raised a brow at the darkly handsome man. “I don’t know who the bloody hell you think you are, but do fuck off.”  
  
A smirk curled Damon’s lips and he ambled closer, eyes intent on hers. With a temper like that, she was sure to taste _delicious_. “Tsk tsk,” he said, shaking his head. “You want me, princess. You want to do bad things to me.” A little compulsion, a little fun, a little blood. Or a lot.  
  
“I wouldn’t, vampire,” she warned as she pulled her wand and pressed the wood into his neck. Occlumancy was fortunately useful for more than wizarding attacks to the mind. “I have seen how you and your brother stay clear of the little hedgewitch.” The smile that curled her lips was dark, and full of promise. “I’m bigger and more frightening. I can show you there are worse things than death.”  
  
“Witch?” he ventured, blue eyes clear and intently focused as he pressed into the tip of the wood. It wasn’t a stake, but it burned as she did, and he _liked_ it.  
  
“Mmm. You seem to grasp the situation,” she hummed as she stepped into him. “And this,” she said as she pressed her wand harder against his throat, “can do all number of things, darling. Incineration with a thought, a true binding of every part of your body, or perhaps I could turn you inside out and leave you to your eternal consciousness while you stared at your innards.” A tiny smirk curled her lips. “Be a good puppy.”  
  
“ _Ruff_.” Damon smirked and stepped closer, her wand digging into his flesh as their bodies pressed together. He could feel the hot, heavy beat of her heart, could _smell_ the blood racing beneath her skin.  
  
“Who are you?” he asked, blue eyes dropping to the beat of her pulse at her neck before ticking up to her mouth, to her eyes. The cadence of her voice betrayed her as foreign. He didn’t quite believe her claims – there was no reason to as his world had yet to implode – but she knew what he was and was not as afraid as she ought to be.  
  
Though Pansy could protect her mind, she was not immune to her own stupidity. Namely, that she was always attracted to the worst men. That she was often a slave to her own impulses was not going to bode well for her, either, not with the way heat was sluicing through her with his body pressed against hers. She should hex him, _obliviate_ him, but her dark eyes dropped to his mouth.  
  
“ _Bloody hell_ ,” she swore even as she reached up with her free hand and raked her nails through his hair. She pulled him down, pulled his lips to hers even as her wand pressed ever harder to his throat between them.  
  
Only the Pierce women were so daring, save Elena. This woman though – she knew what he was, knew what he was capable of, and yet she was - _goddamn_ , she was _biting_ him. His _own_ blood coated their tongues. Vampire speed had her pressed against the wall of the building several yards away and Damon slanted his mouth over hers, fangs pricking the soft flesh of her lip.  
  
Their blood mingled and the moment hers touched his lips, his tongue, as he drank the tiny taste down, Damon felt power surge through him, felt the heat of her blood buzz to every corner of his body. He’d tasted witches before - _hedgewitches_ this woman had called them - but none had tasted like this. None of them felt like fire in his veins.  
  
Growling, he brought his hands up to cup her face and sucked at her lip.  
  
She was an idiot. She was a bloody impulsive fool with a bloody death wish, but even as the thought crossed her mind, Pansy pressed into him, tongues sliding, teeth scraping, blood spicing everything. _Gods_ , it had been too long.  
  
He didn’t even know her name, though it shouldn’t matter. Names were irrelevant. There’d been thousands of women, and none save two were of any import. And yet he still wanted to know this one. She was a riddle, a mystery - _fearless_ \- and her blood tasted like nothing he’d ever had before. He _had to know her_.  
  
He had to truly taste her.  
  
When Damon’s lips left hers and began to trace over her jaw, Pansy’s grip tightened in his hair and she wrenched his head back, wand pressed firmly into his neck again. “Tap a vein and I will kill you slowly and painfully.”  
  
Her lips were stained red, her skin was flushed and her hair was mussed. Damon smirked. “Sounds like fun, princess.”  
  
He struck, too fast to really see, and a tiny sound slipped her lips – pain or pleasure she wasn’t sure. He was sucking and she could feel it at her core, could feel it pull at every sweet spot in her body as if his mouth was everywhere at once. Pansy’s lids fluttered, but he growled and alertness sizzled through her.  
  
Her grip tightened on her wand. “ _Confringo_.”  
  
He looked like a ragdoll as he was thrown across the alley, body smashing against the brick and sinking in a heap to the ground. He didn’t move, but that didn’t mean a damn thing. He was the undead and nothing but a stake to the heart or fire until he was but a pile of ashes would kill him.  
  
She could feel blood sliding down her skin, but the pain - for that’s what it was now without him pulling other reactions from her body - was ignored. Bending down, she pulled the heavy ring from his hand. At least _something_ productive had come of her stupidity.  
  
“Parkinson,” she said, finally answering his question as he groaned through the regaining of consciousness. “Auror Pansy Parkinson.” The tiniest of smirks touched the corner of her mouth when piercing blue eyes finally turned up to her. “When you’re ready to be a good puppy, perhaps I might allow you to greet the dawn once more.”  
  
Pansy stood and took several steps back then, blowing a kiss before disappearing with a soft ‘pop’.  
  
Damon groaned as he found his feet. Beautiful women were the fucking bane of his existence.


	2. [TVD/HP] Everybody Loves Me (Damon Salvatore, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandoms:** The Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Damon Salvatore, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** TVD/HP crossover.  
>  **Notes:** Written for amazonmink at a 2010 drabble meme. She asked for Damon and Draco with the prompt 'hair'. Probs the most cracktastic thing ever.

"My hair is far superior. It’s silver.” Draco sniffed. It was only the truth.  
  
“Like an old man,” Damon drawled.  
  
“Like the moonlight. I’ve been told.” He had. Many times. Last night, even.  
  
“By that Potter kid?” Damon smirked, entertained when Pansy’s companion scowled.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. “Draco, your hair is blonde.”  
  
“But she said last night that-”  
  
“What your little tarts say has no real bearing on reality, darling,” she said, eyes never leaving the text she was researching.  
  
“Well, that depends,” Damon interjected from his sprawl on the sofa. “If the tarts – I love that, tarts. Most of them do taste sweet.” Another smirk curled his lips at the irritation he could now _feel_ from Pansy, though she didn’t lift her gaze from the ancient tome in her lap. “But if the tarts all say the same thing over the span of a hundred years, then obviously what they’re saying is true.”  
  
Damon crossed his legs at the ankle and put his hands behind his head. “Meaning, scientifically speaking, that not only my hair is superior, but I’m dead sexy.” He smiled to flash his fangs. “Pun intended.”  
  
A soft snort was heard from the raven haired woman curled in the high-back chair. “If you both cared half so much about helping me research, we might actually get somewhere.”  
  
“But you’re so much _better_ at it, Pans.”  
  
“And you’re a lazy piece of shite.” Pansy finally lifted her gaze to meet Draco’s gaze and cheeky grin. “Fortunately you’re entertaining.”  
  
“And my hair is the color of moonlight, and I am stunning.” His lips twitched.  
  
“Old man,” came a voice from the sofa.  
  
All she could do was close her eyes and shake her head. Why she had ever introduced these two, she wasn’t sure. The resulting idiocy was astounding and, unfortunately, not entirely unexpected if she’d thought things through.  
  
“Poncy git.”  
  
“Edward Cullen wannabe.” Damon closed his eyes, smirk still playing at his mouth.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“ _Shut up_.” Pansy couldn’t entirely hide the smile curling her lips, however.


	3. [TVD/HP] Modern Myth (Bonnie Bennett, Pansy Parkinson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandoms:** The Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Bonnie Bennett, Pansy Parkinson  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** TVD/HP crossover.  
>  **Notes:** I’ve been fiddling around with a crossover universe that would center around Damon Salvatore and Pansy Parkinson. This little piece is just an exercise in how Hogwarts would interact with Mystic Falls.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, mouth a thin line. “You should leave.”  
  
“And you will make me do this how, Miss Bennett?” Pansy studied her manicure.  
  
The fire in the grate sprang to life, tendrils of flame licking higher and wider than was possible given the natural fuel in the grate.  
  
Pansy’s gaze flicked to the witchflame and back to Bonnie, mildly curious. “What school did you go to then? Salem? Or perhaps the Voodoun Academy in that dump of a city in ... Louisiana, is it called?”  
  
The fire died down and Bonnie frowned. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“You’re a witch,” Pansy said. “I should think you went to one of the schools? Have you not heard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?” At Bonnie’s blank expression, Pansy’s lips curled into a tiny smile that could never be termed friendly. “Oh, you’re uneducated then. A pity. The fire obviously likes you, but what you have shown is nothing but parlor tricks, darling. Nothing but pastimes suitable for children.”  
  
The dark amusement left her features as quickly as it’d come, and Pansy’s gaze was deadly serious when she met Bonnie’s. “Now, hedgewitch. You know what it is I want and I expect you get it for me.” She tipped her head, expression thoughtful. “You are an interesting little thing though. I can’t say I’ve ever met someone who knows so little. It’d be a pity if I had to kill you.”  
  
Her lips curled then. “Cheers, darling.”  
  
Bonnie frowned at the spot where the woman had been. She’d disappeared in the blink of an eye, a ringing ‘pop’ the only evidence she’d been there at all. Disappearing into thin air wasn’t possible - was it?


	4. [Naruto/Harry Potter] About The Boy (Itachi Uchiha, Luna Lovegood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandoms:** Naruto, Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Itachi Uchiha, Luna Lovegood  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for the "Hearts  & Flowers" prompt at [lastfanstanding](http://lastfanstanding.dreamwidth.org/41930.html?thread=673482#cmt673482) on Dreamwidth. This one's a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover.

His lashes are very long. 

It is one of the first things Luna noticed about the boy who could blow fire out of his mouth.

When he blinks, his long, long lashes brush his cheeks, and she can't miss it even a little bit because they are true black and his skin is even paler than her own. The contrast is stark, and it makes him look fragile and beautiful at the same time. 

Luna is told he is quite dangerous. The best dueling wizard of his generation in his village. ( _Or 'ninja' -- that is what her father says they call themselves here._ ) But all she can see is his long lashes and the deep, dark eyes they frame. 

He has old eyes. 

It's his lashes that draw her gaze ( _she likes beautiful things as much as she likes interesting things_ ), but it's his eyes that prompt her to act.

She holds out her gift to the dangerous boy with gentle eyes who's lips form fire. A single flower, native to this far eastern land. It resembles a heart, which she thinks is appropriate. It _is_ Valentine's back home, after all. 

Puzzlement tints his features and his blink is a long one. ( _Long, long lashes brush his cheeks._ )

"You have a lovely soul," she tells him.

She knows he can't understand her. She can't understand much of anything anyone here says either, but it's not the words that are important.

...

Uchiha Itachi accepts the flower from the foreign girl with clear blue eyes that see things so many powerful eyes cannot.


	5. [BtVS/Harry Potter] Slayers, Inc. (Buffy Summers, Harry Potter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Buffy Summers, Harry Potter  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for the "Quincunx" prompt at [lastfanstanding](http://lastfanstanding.dreamwidth.org/43372.html?thread=698220#cmt698220) on Dreamwidth. ( _A quincunx is "an arrangement of five objects with four at the corners of a square or rectangle and the fifth at its center; used for the five on dice or playing cards, and in planting trees."_ )

"...whoever she is, she left recently and in a hurry."

That much is obvious to anyone with eyes. The room's a mess in the hit-the-road-before-shit-hits-the-fan kind of way. Buffy would know. She's left a lot of motel rooms and apartments looking like this in the years she spent as a runaway. ( _From home, from life, from her Calling. Running was a really good general anesthetic for awhile._.) 

Buffy doesn't point out that he's pointed out the obvious though. Potter's just a kid, and he's pretty new at this -- pretty unique, too, what with being the first and only male Potential. 

"Hey... look." He's crouched in the doorway, pointing on the ground just outside. "It's a quincunx."

Buffy crouches next to him. "You're gonna have to ditch the Queen's English for a sec, Potter."

He glances up at her and looks a little lost. It's cute, really. The whole clueless, mussed, bespectacled British thing works for him. "Small words make Buffy's happy," she elaborates.

His eyes clear and his pale skin tints pink. Definitely cute. Dawny would like him. "Quincunx. It's a crossroads. Some witches and wizards sprinkle salt... see here." He points again. 

Buffy sees it, the faintest dusting of white powder -- salt, apparently -- in a geometric figure-eight of sorts that prominently features an 'X' to connect all the four corners together. Now that he's pointed it out, she can feel the power radiating from the center point where the 'crossroads' meet. 

"A trap?" she asks.

"A protection spell, actually. It's not really that strong, but it'd give a person enough time to get out another way." His eyes light up and he stands suddenly. "I bet there's a quincunx of some sort guarding every entry point."

And sure enough, there is. 

Buffy's glad she decided to keep Harry Potter. He's a good puppy.


End file.
